Pokemon en Equestria
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Los Pokemon aparecieron repentinamente en Equestria, ¿Quin causo esto? ¿Quienes seras los protagonistas esta vez? - Historia inspirada en "New World New Way" espero les guste, hice todo mi esfuerzo por hacerla lo mas diferente posible.
1. Capítulo 1

Probablemente, muchos, bueno, la mayoría, sabe que hay mas de un mundo en existencia, mejor dicho, universo. Pero no todos creen en eso. Hay quienes prefieren creer que el universo es solo eso uno solo, sin embargo, hay mas de uno, hay cientos, miles millones, haciendo que el mundo que conozcamos no sea mas que un grano de polvo.

Pero no he venido a hablar de la existencia universal. No. He venido aquí para hablarles de esta historia, pueden tomarla como una historia triste o de aventura, tal vez ambas, pero aun así es una historia que espero que disfrutes, sin más comencemos.

…

\- ¡Adam! ¡Despierta! ¡Adam! -gritaba una voz femenina muy familiar para él, al reconocer el tono preocupado, el hizo su mayor esfuerzo para abrir los ojos-

Después de unos segundos de mover sus ojos adentro de sus parpados finalmente logro abrirlos. Al hacerlo, su vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo localizar que alguien estaba en frente de él. En cuanto su vista se aclaro, no estaba la persona que él esperaba, en frente de él, había una Gardevoir.

-Uhm ¿Quién eres tú? -pregunto levantándose lentamente, sin querer ser grosero y empujar a la de su misma especie-

La Gardevoir parpadeo confundida, pero luego mostro algo de histeria y preocupación.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas Adam?! ¡Soy yo! ¡Eva! -grito en histeria, y el solo pudo abrir sus ojos en shock-

\- ¿Q-Que? No, eso no puede ser, Eva es humana, además… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -pregunto con cierta sospecha-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "humana"? ¡Eso es lo que soy! -levanto sus brazos en el aire hasta que noto que eran de color verde-… ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué me paso?! -grito mas fuerte mirando todo su cuerpo en estado de shock-

El Gallade, llamado Adam, miro con sospecha a la Gardevoir en frente de él, es cierto su voz es idéntica a la de su amada Eva, sin embargo, todos saben que los Psíquicos pueden imitar voces. Pero por el otro lado, su modo de actuar también se parecía a la Eva, tal vez debería hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio, para asegurarse.

-Muy bien, si eres Eva ¿Cómo nos conocimos? -pregunto algo simple, pero al mismo tiempo importante-

-Yo era una niña que no le gustaban las batallas Pokémon, un día vi un Ralts lastimado cerca del bosque de mi casa, como no teníamos Centro Pokémon en mi ciudad te lleve a mi casa donde te sane porque mi madre no estaba, cuando despertaste te asustaste, pero logre calmarte y como podías comunicarte con telepatía comenzamos a hablar y no hicimos amigos -respondió aun en su estado de shock mirándose las manos-

-De acuerdo eso es cierto… -pensó en otra pregunta- ¿Cómo fue nuestro primer beso?

-Fue después de unos días después de que evolucionaste a Gallade, yo acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, estábamos haciendo un picnic en medio del bosque, cuando tu quisiste agarrar una manzana del árbol y la rama se rompió callando enzima mío justo en mis labios -respondió con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-También es correcto -afirmo con un sonrojo al recordar eso, incluso al pasar los años eso aun era un poco embarazoso, pero ninguno de ellos se arrepintió- Bien, ¿Dónde fuimos a vivir cuando fuimos descubiertos?

-LH -respondió simplemente-

El Gallade repentinamente la abrazo con fuerza y prácticamente grito.

\- ¡Realmente eres tu Eva! -se separó del abrazo- ¿Qué te paso?

-Eso me gustaría saber, creo que desperté así, pero estaba tan preocupada por ti que no me di cuenta -respondió un poco mas calmada de su estado de shock-

-Conociéndote si -rio entre dientes- ¿Dónde estamos de todos modos? -miro a los lados sin reconocer el lugar-

-No lo sé -también fijándose en el lugar- Se parece mucho a un bosque, pero la energía que lo rodea…

-Salgamos de aquí -levantándose y tirándola con el- Este lugar no me da buena espina.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo salimos? -mirando a los lados-

-Si encontramos un camino o algo esta bien, mientras tanto avancemos -respondió y ambos caminaron hacia alguna parte en ese bosque-

…

Sus ojos se estaban moviendo con pesadez, su cuerpo se sentía raro, muy raro. Y esta sensación fue suficiente como para despertarse. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo. Esperando ver el techo gris del laboratorio, pero solo vio un techo marrón de madera clara. Parpadeo confundido por esto, se sentó y ahí noto que estaba en una especie de diván…de color rosado.

De acuerdo. El sabia muy bien que el laboratorio NO tenia divanes de color rosado. Solo un juego de sofás de color rojo.

\- ¡Oh estas despierto! -exclamo una voz femenina muy suave-

El volteo a ver y lo que vio solo hizo que sus ojos y boca se abrieran como Magikarps.

En frente de él, estaba una Ponyta con pelaje de color amarillo, y crin de color rosa, sus ojos eran de un vivas color jade. Sobre su cabeza había una criatura parecida a Bunelby, solo que era totalmente blanco y lo mirada seriamente.

\- ¿Qui-Quien eres? -pregunto aun muy sorprendido de escucharla hablar-

-Oh mí, no sabía que podías hablar -dijo sorprendida, pero sonrió felizmente después- Mi nombre es Fluttershy y te encontré inconsciente en mi arrollo. ¿Y tu como te llamas pequeña comadreja?

-Inconsciente… Espera ¿Comadreja? Pero si yo soy un -levanto su mano solo para ver una pata azul, el abrió sus ojos en shock y examino el resto de su cuerpo-

Sus pies se convirtieron en patas azules oscuro, a cada lado había una concha de mar de color amarillo claro, se tocó la cara y sintió unos bigotes, las llevo a su cabeza y solo sintió unas orejas y un muy corto cabello.

Él se quedó sin palabras al reconocer en lo que se había convertido.

Él era en Dewott.

…

Twilight Sparkle pensó que después del incidente de Starlight, ya no habría mas problemas que enfrentar en Equestria.

Mira su sorpresa al despertar en la mañana y mirar por su balcón las muchas criaturas, nada parecidas a los animales, dese ambulando por Ponyville.

Ella al ver esto, rápidamente se preparo y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de su habitación, solo para que Spike entrara agitado.

\- ¡Twilight! -grito el joven dragón aun recuperando el aliento-

\- ¿Qué pasa Spike, por que estas tan agitado? -ella ya tenía una idea, pero…-

-Hay una…Criatura muy extraña que toco la puerta y dijo que buscaba información de donde estaba -logro responder después de unos momentos de respirar-

Twilight no necesito mas para ir corriendo hacia la puerta principal y encontrarse con esta criatura.

Al llegar recupero la compostura y respiro hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarse y se abrió la puerta con su magia.

En frente de ella, había una criatura bípeda, alta, mayormente de color azul y blanco, con una púa roja en su lecho y un casco de los mismos colores en su cabeza.

Para quienes no quieren esta explicación, era un Gallade shiny.

-Hola, estoy buscando a la Princesa Twilight -saludo el ser, no con voz vocal sino mental-

Twilight completamente boquiabierta por escuchar una voz en su cabeza, se recompuso rápido y logro responder a la criatura desconocida.

-Yo soy la Princesa Twilight ¿Qué necesitas? -pregunto cortésmente-

-Bueno, solo quería ver donde estoy y si estoy cerca de Ciudad Lumiose -respondió el Gallade-

Twilight parpadeo confundida.

\- ¿Ciudad Lumiose? Lamento decirlo, pero jamás he escuchado de una ciudad con ese nombre, y estas en Ponyville.

\- ¿Ponyville? -no sabia como pero el empalideció- Oh no, mi teoría era correcta.

\- ¿Qué teoría? -pregunto algo preocupa-

\- Princesa Twilight, yo soy el Profesor Sycamore -se presento seriamente- Y yo era un humano.

…

Flutteshy, después de calmar a Alain, nombre que le dio la comadreja después de calmarse, decidió preguntar por qué se había alterado tanto.

-Dime amiguito. ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto? -pregunto con preocupación-

-No me llamas "amiguito", tengo diecinueve años -gruño Alain-

-Lo siento, la costumbre, pero, aun así ¿Por qué te alteraste tanto? -pregunto preocupada-

-Por que se supone que no soy un Dewott, soy un humano -respondió con seriedad mirando sus patas-

\- ¿Dewott? ¿Humano? -repitió confundida las palabras que no reconoció-

-Dewott es un tipo de Pokémon -al ver que aun tenia una mirada confundida, el se sorprendió- ¿No sabes lo que es un Pokémon?

-No. Lo lamento. Peor no tengo idea de lo que es un Pokémon -pensó por un momento- Tal vez Twilight tenga una idea de lo que este pasando.

\- ¿Quién es Twilight? -pregunto intrigado-

-Ella es la Princesa de la amistad -al ver la cara confundida del Dewott continuo- En el camino te lo explicare.

-De acuerdo -se paró del diván seguido de Fluttershy- ¿Qué tan lejos esta la vivienda de la Princesa Twilight? -pregunto caminando hacia la puerta, el agradecía internamente que aun pudiera caminar en dos patas-

-Ella vive en un castillo -esa respuesta no debería sorprenderlo- Y tomaría como unos veinte minutos.

-Bueno si vamos corriendo llegaremos más rápido -respondió con seriedad queriendo terminar esto lo más rápido posible-

-Oh podemos volar.

El Dewott la miro como si estuviera loca hasta que ella abrió sus alas haciendo que el Pokémon abriera su boca nuevamente.

-Jaja -rio suavemente al ver la cara del Pokémon- Sube, llegaremos más rápido volando -el Dewott asintió y se subió de un salto a la Pony- Sujétate.

Abrió la puerta y salió volando.

…

Después de una charla con el aparente Profesor, Twilight ya sabia lo que eran esas criaturas err Pokémon, y estaba muy intrigada por el tema en sí. Tanto que anoto todo lo dicho por el Profesor Sycamore.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo entiendo -asintió mas tranquila al saber parte del problema, ahora a la cuestión…- ¿De donde salieron tu y el resto de los Pokémon?

-Eso quisiera saber -suspiro profundamente el Gallade- Tengo sospechas de que no soy el único humano aquí err Ex humano.

-Yo también tengo esa sospecha -se llevo un casco al mentón- Pero aun así aun no tengo idea el cómo llegaron. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Discord si tiene algo que ver… -murmuro lo suficientemente bajo para que Sycamore no la escuchara-

Antes de que Sycamore o Twilight pudieran seguir, se escucharon golpes ligeros de la puerta principal.

Ellos se miraron un segundo y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Al llegar Twilight la abrió y suspiro aliviada de ver a Fluttershy ahí.

-Hola Fluttershy ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -pregunto amablemente y Fluttershy asintió-

-Si em, Twilight, pensaba que me podías ayudar con un amigo em él es un em-

-Soy un Pokémon -interrumpido a Fluttershy Alain- Pero solía ser un humano.

-Esa voz… ¿Alain? -pregunto el Profesor al reconocer la voz de su alumno.

El Dewott miro al Gallade y abrió los ojos al reconocerlo, sobre todo por la voz.

\- ¿Profesor Sycamore? -pregunto sorprendido- Usted también esta aquí, gracias a Arceus, ¿Sabe que está pasando? -sus ojos brillaban de esperanza-

-Lamento decirlo Alain, pero no tengo idea de lo que esta pasando -respondió el Profesor suspirando profundamente-

Los ojos de Alain perdieron todo brillo de esperanza y bajo la cabeza con la mirada ensombrecida.

Twilight y Fluttershy se miraron confundidas por la extraña charla, lo único que tenían claro es que se conocían.

-Em Profesor Sycamore ¿Ustedes se conocen? -pregunto Twilight aun confundida-

-Si nos conocemos, es mi alumno en la Tierra -dijo Sycamore-

-Oh, al menos se comprobó la teoría de que no eras el único humano -comento para intentar calmar un poco el ambiente, lo que aparentemente no sirvió-

-Si, supongo.

Twilight suspiro. No sabia por que de repente estaban deprimidos, pero no iba a profundizar el tema, eso podría empeorarlo.

Si alguien iba a decir algo se vio interrumpido por el grito de una yegua (Para ser mas precisos de la yegua que siempre grita en la serie) y el ruido de una explosión.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! -grito espantada Flutterrshy-

Sycamore y Alain se miraron, ellos conocían muy bien el ruido de una batalla Pokemon, y esta parecía ser un poco fuerte, mas fuerte de lo normal.

\- ¡Vino de Sweet Apple Acres! ¡Vamos Fluttershy! ¡Applejack puede necesitar ayuda! -grito y extendió sus alas seguida de una preocupada y alarmada Fluttershy-

-Eh Twilight, no creo que sea una buena -el Profesor fue interrumpido por un agarre mágico de color rosado fuerte que lo elevo por unos centímetros-

\- ¡Todos vamos a ir! -grito y ambas Ponys volaron hacia la granja de manzanas, junto a un Gallade en el aire y un Dewott que se miraban preocupados-

…

En un lugar oscuro, donde apenas se ve nada, había una pantalla donde mostraba a las Princesas Celestia y Luna calmar a sus ciudadanos.

-Muy bien, en cuanto todos se calman daré el aviso, mientras tanto, todos ustedes deben estar aquí ¿Entendieron? -dijo una voz profunda y fuerte-

-Si Padre -respondieron muchas voces en coro-

El ser más alto volvió a mirar la pantalla viendo como todo estaba en pánico, tanto para los Ponys como los Pokémon, pero pronto todo se revelara pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras volaban, todos pudieron ver que se escuchaban mini explosiones cerca de la Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight y Fluttershy estaban preocupadas, mas por la segunda, junto con sus pasajeros, sobre todo porque si en verdad era una pelea grave, ninguno de ellos podía ayudar al no saber cómo controlar sus poderes.

En cuanto llegaron, una parte de la granja tenia claros indicios de peleas, y para sorpresa de la Alicornio y la Pegaso, todas sus amigas se encontraban ahí. Justo antes de aterrizar Rainbow Dash las vio y se acerco a ellas, en su rostro se notaba que estaba preocupada.

\- Twilight, Fluttershy, tienen que ver esto, y Fluttershy, por favor, creo que necesitamos tus habilidades para calmar a los animales para esto -dijo y sin que ellas, o los pasajeros, pudieran responder las jalo hacia donde se escuchaban las explosiones-

Cuando llegaron al lugar, las ponys vieron algo completamente desconcertante y algo mas o menos normal para los Pokémon que estaban con ellas.

\- ¿Qu-Que son? -pregunto temblorosamente Fluttershy-

En frente de ellas, había una criatura parecida a una vaca y una abeja, peleando muy duramente, lo que las sorprendió es que estaban lanzando esferas de energía y cosas que parecían veneno líquido.

-Son un Milktank y un Beedril -respondió el Gallade Shiny- Y parece que están en desacuerdo con algo.

\- ¿Esto es un desacuerdo? -pregunto incrédula una pony blanca con melena purpura-

-Bueno eso parece, ¿Paso algo para que se pusieran a pelear? -pregunto el Gallade y todas las ponys miraron a una naranja con pelo amarillo-

-Bueno, antes de que llegaran, estaba recogiendo manzanas, y cuando golpee un árbol se cayo una especie de gusano, intente ver si estaba bien, pero cuando me acerque apareció esa abeja gigante y cuando pareció que me iba a atacar, esa vaca me salvo y después de gritarse en un idioma que no entendí comenzaron a pelear -respondió completamente confundida-

-Oh, eso lo explica, el gusano que viste seguro era el hijo del Beedril, y él pensó que lo estabas atacando, el Milktank debió ver lo que paso y te ayudo, pero cuando quiso razonar con el Beedril no salió bien y comenzaron a atacar -respondió el Profesor, y su hipótesis pareció ser correcta-

-Oook ¿Pero como los detenemos? -pregunto la Pegaso azul-

-Pararan hasta que uno de ellos sea noqueado.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Podrían destruir mi propiedad en eso! ¡Tenemos que detenerlos ahora! -exclamo la vaquera alarmada-

-Tranquila AJ estoy segura que pronto pararan -intento tranquilizar a la vaquera una pony rosa, que salto un poco al oír una explosión mas fuerte- Oh tal vez deberíamos buscar una solución.

\- ¿No pueden hacer algo? -pregunto Twilight al Profesor-

-Lo haríamos, pero -fue interrumpido por una voz gritando un ataque-

\- ¡Psíquico Cut! -grito una voz en los arboles al momento en que aparecía un Gallade normal con sus brazos brillando con energía Psíquica y lanzo cortes al Beedril que lo dejo noqueado- Em esperaba algo mas fuerte -admitió cuando el Beedril cayo de un golpe-

\- ¿Qué esperabas? Ya debió de estar cansado después de luchar con el Milktank -hablo saliendo de los arboles una forma mas femenina del Gallade, un Gardevoir-

-Si, supongo -respondió el Gallade normal, después miro al Milktank- Escuchamos todo, ¿Estas bien?

-Si, gracias por interferir, nunca entenderé porque estos tipos no notan cuando alguien causa algo por un accidente -se quejó el Milktank-

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Ejem -tosió falsamente el Gallade Shiny para llamar la atención de los tres-

\- ¡Oh lo siento! Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Adam y ella es mi compañera Eva -presento con una mano a la Gardevoir quien saludo con la mano-

-Espera un segundo… ¿Acabas de hablar en idioma humano? -pregunto el Gallade shiny con los ojos como platos, el estaba usando su voz mental para hablar-

-el Gallade parpadeo confundido, hasta que comprendió y asintió- Si, es algo que decidí aprender por mi cuenta, para si estar con mi amada -miro cariñosamente a Eva quien se sonrojo-

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que… -se cayo al ver que la Gardevoir y el Gallade lo estaban _asesinando_ con la mirada-

-Si, no te atrevas a decir esa palabra, es simplemente ofensivo y molesto -dijo amenazadoramente Adam- Ah todo esto ¿Quién eres?

-Y-Yo soy el Profesor Sycamore de Kalos -respondió algo nervioso por la mirada de esos dos-

-Ah, bueno, no te creas que por solo ser un Profesor seremos amables contigo si nos insultas ¿Ok? -amenazo Eva, aun con los ojos brillando amenazadoramente-

-S-Si -trago saliva el Profesor-

-Ejem -tosió una voz femenina para llamar la atención de los tres Psíquicos-

Los tres voltearon a mirar al grupo de Ponys quien estaba notablemente confundido, sumando a eso el Milktank.

\- ¿De que estaban hablando? -pregunto Twilight, quien fue la que tosió, pues ellos habían estado hablando en idioma Pokémon, excepto por el Gallade Normal-

-Yo estoy confundido, ¿A que se referían? -pregunto el Milktank sin entender en realidad-

Los Psíquicos se miraron y luego a todos los demás.

-Te explicamos en otro momento -respondió la Gardevoir al Milktank-

-Por ustedes, es algo privado así que no les podemos contar -continuo Adam a la Ponys-

-Aww yo quería saber -gimió Pinkie-

-Bueno, todo esto arreglado -dijo AppleJack mientras se acercaba al Milktank- Gracias por haberme ayudado con ese… ¿Beedril? -pregunto lo último, quienes los Pokémon asintieron-

-No fue problema, ahora si me disculpan, volveré con mis amigos ¡Nos vemos! -se despidió mientras corría hacia donde estaban sus supuestos amigos-

Todas las Ponys miraron confundidas al Milktank, luego miraron a los Psíquicos para una traducción.

-Dice que no fue problema y que tenia que volver con sus amigos -respondió el Profesor al ver sus caras confundidas-

-Ahh -exclamaron todas las Ponys-

-Ah todo esto -dijo Twillight parándose en medio de los grupos- Déjenme presentarlos, Profesor, estas son mis amigas, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, y Applekack -presento a cada una y todas saludaron a su manera- Chicas, él es Profesor Sycamore.

-Un gusto em ¿Señoritas? -sin saber que más decir-

-Un gusto también Profesor -respondió Rarity por todas-

-Bueno, aunque ya nos presentamos, creo que seria bueno hacerlo de nuevo -dijo el Gallade normal acercándose- Yo soy Adam y ella es mi compañera Eva.

-También es un gusto conocerlos -respondió Twilight- Espero que no sea molestia, pero ¿Pueden venir todos al castillo? Creo que hay cosas que tenemos que responder, tanto para nosotras como para ustedes.

-Tienes razón -concordó Eva- Ninguno de nosotros sabe realmente como llego aquí, y seria bueno tener algunas respuestas.

-Bien, para que sea más rápido -su cuerno brillo de luz rosada- Sera que nos teletransportemos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo, desaparecieron en el característico brillo rosa.

…

Podía sentirlo, el teletransporte cósmico que lo estaba jalando a un nuevo mundo, no sabía dónde caería, ni donde estaba ni siquiera como era ese mundo, todo lo que sabia es que su tiempo se estaba terminando, y no podía importarle menos.

Justo cuando pensó que seria bueno descansar y dejar su mente en blanco, cuando finalmente termino el teletransporte y cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo.

Antes de quedar en la inconciencia, escucho una voz alarmada gritando a alguien, mientras sentía que lo agarraban delicadamente, lo único que percibió es que era femenina.

\- ¡Llamen a la Doctora Grace! ¡Otra criatura ha parecido y esta helada!

…

Alain, estaba mareado, muy mareado, el no estaba para nada acostumbrado al teletransporte, por suerte pudo aguantar sus ganas de vomitar. Francamente nunca espero que el teletransporte se sintiera así. Y eso que le habían avisado antes, más o menos.

-Es una suerte que ya estamos acostumbrados a esto ¿Eh? -hablo Adam a Eva quien asintió, tal parecía que solo el Profesor y el eran los únicos que estaban mareados-

-Nunca, lo juro, nunca, volveré a teletransportarme -dijo el Profesor Sycamore con una mano en su boca-

-Te acostumbraras, siempre es así a la primera -dijo Twilight- Ahora ¿Quieren tomar asiento? -pregunto mostrando que los había teletransportado a la sala del castillo-

…

Después de mucha charla del Pokemon y cosas así, todos se habían puesto en una conversación de las cosas en la Tierra. Francamente, las Ponys estaban realmente sorprendidas de como era su mundo, aunque se sintieron bastante horrorizados con el uso de las Pokebolas, las batallas y organizaciones criminales.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de hablar de otra cosa, una voz mental llego a sus cabezas, una voz que nadie reconoció, pero que cuando se presentó, Adam y Eva estaban literalmente hirviendo de rabia.

- _Saludos habitante de Equus, yo soy Arceus, dios del mundo Pokémon_ -todos se pusieron bastante asustados por esa presentación mientras que otros impresionados, pero cierta pareja estaba hirviendo de rabia- _Seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué traje al Pokémon a Equus? La respuesta es, para parar el sufrimiento a causa de los humanos crueles, sin embargo, yo se que no todos los humanos son así, así que, a los buenos humanos los traje aquí con una nueva forma, para que pudieran vivir en paz con los Pokémon, por favor, antes de que se alarmen, solo les pido que se conozcan mejor, acepten al Pokémon y los Pokémon a los Ponys, y para los humanos, disfruten de su regalo, sin mas que decir, disfruten de su nuevo futuro_ -con esto la voz se desvaneció-

\- _¡Oh, ese idiota demuestra serlo cada vez más!_ -pensaron Adam y Eva-

\- ¿Q-Que fue eso? -respondió asustada Fluttershy-

-Ese fue Arceus, el dios de nuestro mundo _, y el mas idiota en el cosmos_ -pensó lo último Adam-

-Tal vez debería hablar con la Princesa de esto -hablo Twilight aun nerviosa-

Justo en eso, un pergamino apareció de una llama de Spike y fue justo a los cascos de Twilight.

\- ¿Qué dice Twi? -pregunto Rainbow-

-Parece que Arceus se comunico con todos los seres del planeta y ahora hay pánico en todo el mundo, la Princesa quiere que vayamos a Canterlot, para ver si podemos hacer algo para calmar a todos.

\- ¡Pues vamos Ponys! ¡Esto es algo que debemos parar! -exclamo Rainbow y todos asintieron-

…

-Mm -dijo Arceus al ver desde una pantalla el como todo el mundo estaba gritando al cielo y corriendo por todos lados, tal vez debió esperar un poco mas para hacer el anuncio- Tal vez deba hacer algo para calmarlos -murmuro-

\- ¿Papa? -lo llamo una criatura pequeña en forma de gato de color rosa, Mew-

-Mew, ¿Qué crees que seria lo mejor para calmarlos? -pregunto mirando a su primera hija-

-Emm -pensó por un momento la ancestro de los Pokémon- Tal vez darle un regalo a las gobernantes de Equestria -dijo al recordar ciertas cosas que hacían los humanos para hacer las pases entre regiones en el pasado, funcionaba la mayor parte de las veces-

-Um buena idea -pensó por un momento Arceus- Creo que ya sé que darles -murmuro y luego se teletransporto-

Mew suspiro al ver eso, su padre siempre había sido del tipo "Hazlo de una y luego déjalo así", y eso simplemente le recordó algo que la entristeció.

-Espero que al menos hallas podido llegar a descansar en paz -murmuro sin nombrar a la persona, no quería arriesgarse a que su padre apareciera enojado por nombrarlo, ella volvió a suspirar- Sera mejor que vaya buscando a los dioses o diosas de este mundo, de lo contrario Papa va ser castigado peor que cualquier juicio -se dijo así misma y desaprecio en un destello-

…

Las Ponys y los Pokémon estaban en le tren directo a Canterlot, tenían que calmar la situación, y de paso evitar cualquier cosa que no arriesgue ni a los Ponys ni a los Pokémon.

Sin embargo, eso aun no quitaba el hecho de que los Ponys aún seguían asustados, incluso tuvieron que ir a un vagón vacío por que los Ponys no le quitaban la mirada a los Pokémon que iban con ellas.

El viaje fue en silencio, todo habían notado que Adam y Eva estaban misteriosamente dándose miradas, como si estuvieran hablando, sin embargo, lo dejaron pasar como que se estaban calmando de la situación.

Al llegar, vieron que todo Canterlot estaba algo alterado, ya no gritaban al cielo ni corrían, pero se notaba lo asustados que estaban.

Los Pokémon miraron con asombro el gran castillo, sin duda era algo que no verían en su mundo, sin embargo, recordaron su misión, y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar a la sala del trono vieron a Celestia y Luna de pie en frente de ellos.

\- ¡Princesas! -saludaron toda las Ponys dando una reverencia, excepto Twilight y los Pokémon-

-Mis pequeñas Ponys, lamentablemente no es momento para esto, ahora hay que buscar una forma de encontrar a este Arceus y saber exactamente lo que esta pasando -dijo seriamente Celestia-

Sycamore y Alain se miraron preocupados por esto, Adam y Eva se miraron y concordaron algo con la mirada.

-Vengan, tenemos que hacer un anuncio para calmar a los Ponys -dijo nuevamente Celestia caminando hacia una de las puertas al lado de los tronos-

Todos caminaron por el pasillo detrás de las Princesas. En cuanto llegaron al balcón principal, Celestia iba a hablar, pero un destello de luz le hizo cerrar los ojos junto con todos.

Luego de que se fue, todos miraron hacia arriba y abrieron la boca de la impresión.

En frente de ellos no era otro que Arceus.


	3. Chapter 3

Todos estaban mirando con la boca abierta al dios creador del mundo Pokémon, Adam y Eva estaban preparándose para atacar por si planeaba algo estúpido, como hizo la última vez.

Arceus miro a los seres frente a él, sabía que las Princesas estaban preparando ataques, y los Pokémon estaban demasiados sorprendidos de verlo como para moverse, al menos eso creía. Antes de que alguien pudiera decir o hacer algo, el hablo.

-Saludos Princesas de Equestria, no es necesario alarmarse no vengo a hacer daño, solo vengo con un presente para demostrar que yo y todos los Pokémon vinimos en paz -dijo tranquilamente-

Internamente, Adam y Eva estaban controlando sus emociones y mentes, sabían que si pensaban en voz alta Arceus los escucharía y todo lo que hizo su Princesa para ocultarlos se iría al drenaje, así que fingieron estar demasiado sorprendidos para moverse.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Arceus en un destello de luz hizo aparecer una torre de cristal de tamaño de una de las del castillo, los Pokémon presentes reconocieron esa pieza de arte de su mundo.

\- _¡El reloj del sol!_ -pensaron asombrados-

-Esto, es el reloj del sol, una pieza muy valiosa de mi mundo, y quiero obsequiárselos como una ofrenda de paz -dijo y teletransporto el reloj al jardín del castillo, que todos pudieron ver por su tamaño- Sin más, espero les guste, y me retiro -en un destello de luz desapareció-

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio atónito, incluso Adam y Eva, ni siquiera ellos esperaron eso de Arceus, pero muy en su interior sentían decepción e ira, ese idiota hace las cosas bien cuando se le antoja, pensaron.

En cuanto a los Equestrianos estaban mirando el reloj con admiración absoluta, sentían una energía irreconocible de ese "reloj de sol", sin embargo, sabían que no era nada malo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Luna hablo.

-Hermana, esto debe ser el mayor regalo que hayamos recibido en décadas.

-Estoy de acuerdo -respondió Celestia-

…

Después de eso, todos los Ponys parecieron calmarse, y continuaron con su día a día, incluso algunos Ponys comenzaron a ver bien a los Pokémon, otros…No.

Hubo muchos conflictos entre los Ponys que creían que los Pokémon eran buenos y los que creían que eran monstros.

Las Princesas hicieron todo lo posible por calmar la situación, incluso Twilight y sus amigas hicieron lo posible por ayudar a la situación quedándose en Canterlot.

Paso una semana hasta que todo pudo calmarse, sin embargo, aun había cosas que aclarar y hacer, y que mejor que hacer todo eso que.

Una reunión diplomática con todos los gobernantes de Equus.

…

Adam y Eva estaban en la habitación en el Castillo, que convenientemente tenia una vista muy buena del reloj del sol, pero ellos ignoraron eso.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haremos Adam? Si ese idiota descubre que somos de LH estamos fritos -hablo preocupada Eva, quien fue abrazada por su pareja para que se calme-

\- Tenemos que mantener la calma y esperar a que la Princesa aparezca y nos diga que hacer, después de todo, ella es la que realmente a hecho su trabajo para protegernos a nosotros y al resto de LH -respondió logrando calmar significativamente a su pareja-

-Si, supongo que si…Ojalá el Guardian aun estuviera aquí, después de todo, el hubiera podido acabar con Arceus y crear un nuevo mundo mas pacifico para todos -dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos-

-Yo también deseo eso, pero bien sabes que si quisiera hacerla ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, pero como es un ser benévolo que creía que Arceus podía cambiar para mejor… Esa debió ser su única equivocación -hablo con pesar-

-Si…Esperemos que los otros aparezcan pronto.

…

Días después, se organizo el día en que se haría la reunión de todos los líderes de Equus.

Arceus se comunicó con la Princesa Celestia y dijo que también aparecería con un representante.

Celestia, siendo francos, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las visitas inesperadas de Arceus, tener a Discord ya era una buena práctica.

Ahora que lo pensaba no habia visto al señor del Caos últimamente, estaba esperando que no hiciera nada loco…Se reprendió eso ultimo era Discord Señor del Caos, obviamente esta haciendo algo loco, solo esperaba que no fuera algo involucrado con Pokémon.

En este momento Celestia junto con Luna y Twilight estaban esperando a los líderes de Equus en la plataforma de aterrizaje real.

A la lejanía, muchos dirigibles se veían a lo lejos, Celestia suspiro.

Era hora de comenzar.

…

Después de saludar al Jefe Thunderhooves, al rey de los Cambiantes, Thorax, que venía acompañado de una criatura de color blanca y ojos amarillos, parecida a un gato pero estaba volando y parecía estar en dos patas, ella dijo que su especie se llamaba Mew y su nombre era Bonnie, Thorax la presento como su asesora, luego llego la Reina de los Hipocampo, Novo, junto con su hija la Princesa Skystar, ellas venían acompañadas de una Gardevoir, curiosamente de color rosa y un Zoroark, la Reina Novo dijo que ambos eran sus asesores, y por último, pero no menos importante, la Princesa Amira de Saddle Arabia, ella venia acompañada de una criatura parecida a un conejo, una Buneary, y la presento como su asesora.

Después de saludar a todos, finalmente apareció a Arceus junto con una criatura parecida a un gato humanoide que el llamo Mewtwo, y sería su representante en el Mundo Pokémon.

Así, dio comienzo a la reunión de Equus sobre Pokémon, sin embargo….

Faltaba alguien.

…

-Disculpe Princesa, pero ¿Dónde está la Princesa Cadence? -pregunto Thorax al ver que no estaba la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal-

-Cadence aviso que llegaría tarde, así que creo que llegara en…-fue interrumpida cuando de un destello de luz aparecieron Cadense y Shining Armor, junto a un Mew blanco de ojos azules-

Todos los ojos de la sala se fijaron en ellos, estaban agitados, pero la asesora de los Cambiantes, junto a los asesores de los Hipocampos, Arceus y Mewtwo, abrieron sus ojos en shock al reconocer al Mew blanco de ojos azules, sin embargo, uno de ellos estaba hirviendo de ira.

\- ¿Cadence? ¿Qué paso? -pregunto Celestia acercándose a la Princesa del Imperio de Cristal-

Después de recuperar la respiración Cadence miro a Celestia.

-Lo siento Tia, el tren en el que veníamos fue atacado y de no ser por Ash habríamos muerto -respondió después de calmarse-

Cuando dijo ese nombre, todos los que reconocieron al Mew abrieron más sus ojos, sin embargo, tres de ellos estaban por llorar.

\- ¿Quién es Ash? -pregunto Luna-

-El es Ash, es nuestro asesor en esta reunión -respondió Shining Armor apuntando al Mew-

Todos miraron al Mew que estaba levitando tranquilamente, ahí notaron que tenia un collar dorado con un cristal azul en su cuello, los que lo conocían se preguntaron porque lo tenía, pero lo dejaron pasar por la impresión de verlo…Vivo.

El Mew dio una reverencia, y cuando hablo, se acabaron las dudas.

-Un gusto conocerlos, líderes de Equus.

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar lo que había pasado alguien hablo.

\- ¿Hermano?

Todos miraron a la Mew de ojos amarillos, que estaban con lágrimas, mirando al otro Mew.

Ash, al reconocer la voz, levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana.

\- ¿Bonnie?

Antes de que alguien preguntara que pasaba, la Mew prácticamente voló desde su lugar hasta el otro Mew y lo tiro al suelo en un abrazo.

\- ¡Estas vivo! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Creí, Creímos que habías muerto! -dijo llorando-

El Mew miro a su hermana y sonrió suavemente y la abrazo intentando calmarla.

-Se que debí ir contigo, pero no me encontraba bien, es una larga historia lo de porque estoy vivo, te explicare después de la reunión.

Todos los lideres no pudieron evitar enternecerse por la adorable escena, excepto por uno, que la interrumpió sin tacto alguno.

-Si, si, estas vivo, ahora ¿Podemos continuar? -hablo Arceus sin ninguna pisca de tacto-

Todos lo miraron desaprobatoriamente, sobre todo Bonnie, y los asesores de los Hipocampo.

-Cállate ¿Quieres? Después de todo, no eres nadie para estar aquí -hablo Bonnie-

-Tu pequeña…-respondió Arceus mirándolas con los ojos furiosos-

-Arceus -hablo el Mew y todos lo miraron- Dudo que quieras hacerle algo a mi hermana en frente de los líderes de Equestria y arruinar todo ¿No? -pregunto enarcando una ceja inexistente-

Arceus iba a reclamar, pero vio la cara desaprobatoria de todos y decidió hacerle caso, por esta vez.

-Bien, pero después, me encargare de ti -hablo y volvió a su mirada seria-

Todos los Pokémon presentes rodaron los ojos, el idiota no cambiaría.

…

Despues de discutir por mucho tiempo, algunas quedaron claras.

El jefe Thunderhooves tenia el voto de que los Pokémon se vayan, la Reina Novo los defendió diciendo que un grupo de Pokémon salvo a su gente, con ella le siguieron el resto de líderes.

Los asesores, sin embargo, estaban esperando a que llegara su turno de hablar, cada uno estaba junto a sus representantes, para queja de Bonnie.

Para detener la discusión de todos, Celestia dio su idea.

-Ejem Ejem -tosió falsamente para llamar la atención de todos, lográndolo con éxito- Gracias, he pensado que todos podríamos dar la experiencia que tuvimos con los Pokémon para llegar mejor a un debate.

Ante esto todos lo pensaron y asintieron acordando que era una buena idea.

\- ¿Quién quiere comenzar? -pregunto la Princesa del Sol-

-Yo podría comenzar -dijo la Reina Novo- Cuando llegaron los Pokémon, es un hecho que todos entramos en pánico -todos asintieron a lo dicho- Despues de unos días, algunos de mis Ponys salieron de nuestra burbuja para ver mas de cerca al Pokémon, sin embargo, un grupo de tiburones iba a atacarlos, sin embargo, fueron salvados por los Pokémon que llaman Corsola, luego de unos días, encontramos a la señorita Diana y al señor Xero en una de las islas, con su llegada todos los Pokémon parecieron estar tranquilos a su alrededor, más específicamente de Diana, ella nos explico como funcionaban los tipos y el cuidado de la mayoría de los Pokémon acuático -dejo de hablar y todos la miraron- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eso es todo? -pregunto el jefe-

-Bueno si, cuando llegaron Diana y Xero todo se calmo mucho, por lo tanto, no tuve muchos problemas -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-

-De acuerdo, es bueno escuchar eso, Thorax ¿Qué tal tu? -pregunto Celestia-

El Rey de los Cambiantes asintió y comenzó su explicación.

-Cuando llegaron los Pokémon, como dijo Novo, todos estaban estaban alarmados, hasta los mismos Pokémon, al principio los tomamos como un peligro, no fue hasta que llego Bonnie que nos explico la situación, ella fue la que calmo a todos los Pokémon, usando su canto, curiosamente -Diana, Xero y Ash miraron con orgullo a Bonnie, mientras que el resto confundido- Y luego todos parecieron calmarse, incluso mi gente, Bonnie también se ofreció a enseñarnos como podíamos calmar a los Pokémon, hasta ahora ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Espera -interrumpió Shining Armor- ¿Estas diciendo que ella simplemente canto y eso calmo a todos? -pregunto mirando discretamente al Mew de ojos azules-

-Si, mientras cantaba, parecía que la misma naturaleza cantaba con ella, fue increíble.

Todos estaban confundidos por eso, pero los Pokémon, a excepción de Arceus y Mewtwo, miraban con orgullo a Bonnie.

-Eso es bueno -interrumpió cualquier pregunta Celestia- Cadence ¿Cómo fue para ti?

Cadence y Shining Armor bajaron la cabeza, junto con ellos el Mew, antes de que pudieran preguntar que paso, Cadence comenzó.

-Cuando llegaron los Pokémon, dos días despues apareció Sombra -revelo Cadence haciendo jadear a los Ponys y confundiendo a los Pokémon- El controlo a un grupo de Pokémon para atacar el Imperio, temo decir que muchos estan estado critico -Cadence no se molesto en ver la mirada horrorizada de los presentes- Sin embargo, fuimos salvados por Ash -sonrió suavemente al Mew que seguía mirando al suelo- No sé cómo, pero el creo un violín azul y cuando comenzó a tocarlo, pareció que los cristales del Imperio transmitían la música, y como si fuera magia los Pokémon fueron liberados del control de Sombra, y despues una luz segadora hizo que Sombra retrocediera.

Por unos momentos, todos estaban en silencio, hasta que alguien hablo.

\- ¿Ese pequeño Monstruo de nuevo quiere gobernar algo que no le pertenece? -se burló Arceus-

Ante esa respuesta, los Pokemon, a excepción de Mewtwo, lo miraron con dagas, si alguien iba a ser algo fue interrumpió por un estallido de luz que apareció en frente de Arceus, que no era otro que Ash.

\- ¿Quieres seriamente callarte? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo me paso! -grito el Mew mirándolo furiosamente-

\- ¿Y debería importarme? ¿Qué me hace creer que tu no querías el poder? -pregunto mirándolo con fuego en los ojos-

\- ¡Porque no lo quería! ¡Nunca lo quise!

De repente, la habitación pareció tornarse negra, y en las paredes se vio a un niño humano azabache siendo arrastrado por dos mas grandes vestidos de negro.

\- ¡Ellos me separaron de mi hogar! ¡Me forzaron a recibir esta forma!

La imagen cambio y se mostro al mismo niño atado a una cama de metal mientras le inyectaban un líquido rosa a través de una jeringa, todos hicieron una mueca de dolor al ver que le habían clavado la aguja y para su asombro el niño brillo para tomar la forma de un Mew.

\- ¡Me entrenaron para cumplir sus horribles propósitos!

La imagen volvió a cambiar para mostrar al pequeño Mew siendo ataco por muchos ataques de Pokémon. Muchos jadearon al sentir las emociones abrumándolos, el mismo Arceus se estaba abrumando por todo lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Incluso se atrevieron a-

La imagen pareció que estaba a punto de cambiar, pero una luz cegadora la interrumpió, todos voltearon a ver a la otra Mew blanca quien tenía una mirada triste.

-Estabas a punto de mostrarlo.

Ash miro las expresiones de todos que variaban entre sorpresa, dolor y lastima, el miro Arceus que pareció ver un mismo fantasma lo mismo para Mewtwo.

-Déjenme en paz -con esto desapareció-

Todos estaban en silencio, pero una de ellos ya no aguanto más.

\- ¡Bien hecho idiota! ¡Siempre arruinas todo! -grito Diana mirando furiosamente a Arceus-

-Yo…Yo pensé que…-tartamudeo Arceus sin poder quitar las sensaciones que trajeron esas imágenes, o mejor dicho recuerdos-

\- ¡El a pasado el infierno y mas allá! ¡¿Y tu que hiciste?! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Y ahora que tenias nuevamente una oportunidad para remediarlo, lo echaste todo a perder! -siguió gritando Diana y corrió hacia a fuera, seguida de Xero-

Todos miraron incómodamente a Arceus, incluso Mewtwo lo estaba mirando desaprobatoriamente.

Lentamente, todos comenzaron a irse, sin atreverse a ver al dios Pokémon, también se fue Mewtwo, no sin antes darle una mirada mortal a Arceus, la única que se quedo fue Bonnie, Arceus la miro e iba a decir algo, pero ella lo callo.

-No quiero oírlo, has arruinado la vida de mi hermano y nuestra gente por mucho tiempo, ya no tienes perdón -dijo y en un destello de luz desapareció-

Dejando solo al destrozado dios, al darse, finalmente, cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Se desplomó en el suelo, lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -murmuro sin parar-

A siguió durante horas.

…

Ash estaba volando entre una ventisca, sus lagrimas nublaban su visión. El cristal que llevaba estaba brillando enormemente, intentando mantener sus emociones bajo control.

Cayo al suelo bruscamente al sentir una bajada de sus emociones, una grieta apareció en el cristal.

-Lo siento Cadence. Hermana. Pero ya no aguanto más -sus ojos brillaron y se arrancó el collar tirándolo lejos, dejando que su aura se liberara-

La cual, se estaba desintegrando poco a poco.

…

Arceus, levanto la vista al sentir un aura poderosa, pero esta parecía desvanecerse rápidamente.

-Oh no…

Rápidamente se levantó, y se concentró en donde estaba el aura, la encontró muy lejos de Canterlot, él no se molestó en preguntarse como llego tan rápido y se teletransporto hacia allá.

Desapareció en un destello de luz.

…

Apareció en medio de una ventisca, volteo la mirada en todos lados para encontrarlo, y lo vio a unos metros de él.

Corrió hacia él, y ahí noto su mal estado.

Su pelaje, que era de un brillante blanco se estaba tornando grisáceo, sus patas estaban sobre su pecho y las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, sus orejas estaban bajas. Esto rompió el corazón de Arceus, pero bien sabia esto fue su culpa.

Con pesar, se recostó al lado del Mew intentando que no le llegara tanta nieve, su cabeza quedo cerca de la del Mew, dejo caer una lagrima en su frente.

-Lo siento…De verdad.

Recostó su cabeza en la nieve, mirando fijamente al Mew, esto fue su culpa, el iba a recibir su mismo castigo.

Así sin más, dejo que la nieve lo cubriera.

…

Una lagrima, que contenía sentimientos puros, cayó en su frente.

Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a brillar, el gris se estaba tornando blanco puro, y unos ojos azules muy vivaces se abrieron lentamente.

El miro al frente para encontrar la cabeza del dios que lo condeno, a pesar de que tenia los ojos cerrados, aun había rastro de lagrimas en sus mejillas, parecía todo menos un dios.

El entrecerró los ojos y miro su entorno, aún seguían en la ventisca.

A lo lejos, el mismo collar que uso hace unos momentos, con su cristal totalmente destruido.

…

Abrió los ojos de golpe al ya no sentí la nieve, miro a su costado esperando ver el pequeño cuerpo que intentaba proteger, el cual no estaba.

Alarmado, iba a pararse, para que una voz familiar lo detuviera.

-Ya estas despierto.

El volteo y vio al Mew blanco de espaldas a el mirando un fuego que probablemente él había hecho.

-Estas vi…

-Si, estoy vivo, no te diré como -dijo en tono serio- Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿Por qué?

-…Porque tenia miedo de que me quitaras a mis hijos y por todo lo que trabaje -respondió con remordimiento-

-Jm sabes que, si hubiera querido eso, ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho.

-Lo sé, me di cuenta tarde, pero ahora quiero pedir mis más sinceras disculpas, sé que no merezco el perdón, pero aun así quiero decírtelo -dijo sinceramente-

El Mew se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que suspiro.

-Bien, se que estas siendo sincero, sin embargo, como has dicho, no mereces el perdón -respondió y Arceus bajo la cabeza- Pero, estoy dispuesto a darte una última oportunidad.

\- ¡¿De verdad?!

-Si, no me hagas arrepentirme -dijo volteándolo a ver-

-No te arrepentirás, lo prometo -juro con un aura alegre en sí mismo-

-De acuerdo, sabes lo que pasara si lo intentas otra vez -recordó seriamente, el dios asintió- Mejor volvamos, tengo que devolverle esto a Cadence, ya no lo necesitare -dijo levantando el collar-

-Bien -acordó Arceus levantándose-

En un destello de luz desaparecieron.


End file.
